Elavan and Ariana Ustream
by badeandelavanstories
Summary: Elavan and Ariana are planing to do a ustream but the twist is Elavan are sneakily dating and Liz is hiding something and having an hard time keeping it.
1. chapter 1

Liz's P.O.V

I was putting on my dress till I felt something came up i ran to the bathroom half naked. It has been 2 weeks since me and Avan had it, i was started tot think that I could be pregnant. I when I finished throwing up i went to check my phone and saw Ari sent me a text

To Liz

From Ari

Hey lil sis, do u want to do a ustream tonight with me?

I text her back

To Ari

From liz

Sure sounds good but I need ask Avan

so I texted Avan jogia.

To Jogia

from Liz

Hey, wanna do a ustream with Ari and I

After I sent that text, I went to the gas station to get some pregnancy test and a drink.

When I came home I went to pee, after I did it I waited the longest 5 minutes ever. I picked it up turned it over and there it was in big letters POSITIVE, my hart sink. How can I be pregnant? I went my room to check my phone, i was still in shock. I saw that Avan finally text back.

To my Liz

from jogia

Hi babe, I would love to do that c u soon.

I text him back

To Jogia

from Liz

Cool i will tell Ari c u soon . What time r u coming?

After I finished that text I started craving Ice-Cream with ketchup.

I went down stairs to get vegan ice and put ketchup on top and stated stuffing my face with it. At 5:00 pm Avan came and we watched a movie but it was weird I started crying at random times. At 6:00 pm Ari came. Avan went to get vegan pizza for dinner.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2  
After We finished our pizza we decided to do the ustream at 9:00 pm so we can watch 13 going on 30, Ari favorite movie. In the middle of the movie I had to throw up since Avan was eating a chicken wings And since I'm pregnant. I went to the closest bathroom and throw up. When I came out I sat down. Avan whispered I love you in my ears I whispered back I love you and I leaned back in his arms, Ari look at us funny than turned back. I whispered to Avan, "do you think you look like a couple?" He whispered back "kind of." I smiled to him and than we watched the movie.

Avan p.O.V

Ariana, Liz and I are watching 13 going on 30, i notice Liz was acting weird a I think she is hiding and I'm going try to figure it out. She ate a lot of pizza and during the first movie we watch together she stated crying at randoms times. Ariana was enjoying this movie and Liz and I are snuggled up together on the couch and than about in the movie Liz fell asleep on me. She is so cute when she sleeps. At 9:55 pm we woke up Liz so we can get ready for our ustream.


	3. chapter3

Liz's P.O.V

After Avan woke me up we went a spare room where we can do the ustream since the room we are in are in is messy. Ariana went to log in and started the ustream. Ariana started to talk to the people while I change into nicer and Avan went to get more food. After 5 minutes Avan and I came in and than all the comments were about Elavan, Avan and I looked at each other and smiled at each other.

Elavan4ever t: What's your favorite color?

Ari: rainbow

Avan: black and grey

Me: black,blue and purple

Ariana_grande: Whats your favorite food?

Ari: sushi, strawberry, poptarts and watermelon

Avan: anything

Liz: anything I can eat

After saying that I started to get hungry again so I left to get some food.

Avan's P.O.V

After we finish saying our favorite food Liz left to do something so Ariana and I continued, I was still thinking why Liz is acting so weird.

Ari_liz_xxx: What's you least favorite season of victorious

Ari: can't deiced

Me: season 3, it was fun to do but I don't know it didn't fell right.

Ari4ever: Where is liz?

Ari: I think she making her self something to eat

Me: more wow.

After that Liz came back with same left over pizza. When she wasn't looking I took a bit. After that she hit me for doing it. We answered more questions.

Avan jigia: What was like doing Victorious?

Ari: It was fun since Liz,Avan,Matt and I were just being silly but at same point we needed to be sensible at same point what made the scene harder to do.

Avan: What Ari said.

Liz: It was hard work to act and not be silly but I like when we are all back stage we were just having a good time till they tell us to be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Avan's P.O.V

Ariismynameo: What would be you perfect family?

Ariana: A nice friendly husband with one or two children.

Me: A nice caring down to earth wife and at lest two children

Liz: umm... A nice sweet husband with two children and hope they are twins

liz said tat very nervously, I wonder what's going on. So I said liz and I have speak alone and pulled her to the side.

ME: What's wrong?

Liz: nothing

Me; I know you and I can tell something is wrong.

liz: I said im fine,

She walked away I just followed her.

Liz's P.O.V

After that question I was nervous cause It will happen in 9 month time.

I was deciding weather or not I should tell Avan.

paigeluvari: are you guys besites

Ari: Yeah we are very close

Avan: yeah we do everything together

ME; We are like one big happy family. Sometime we do jokes that Avan and I are the parents and Ari is our daughter.

Ariana: yeah good times

elavan/ariana: Are still close since victorious is finish?

Ariana: yeah we are still pretty close but not as much since we are doing own things.

Avan: Yeah try to hang out as much as we can.

Liz: what they said.


End file.
